


The Sleeping Paramedic

by Jackie Man (REAFflyingwhales)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Identity Swap, Original Character(s), What’s Your Emergency?, also on Wattpad, paramedics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REAFflyingwhales/pseuds/Jackie%20Man
Summary: 23 years old, trying very hard at his job, but still no avail.23 years old, behind her tough personality hides a fragile soul.19 years old, tear gas shooting across the sky, instead of fireworks or stars.Three lives, two cities, 11670 kilometers in between. But when two of them got swapped with each other unexpectedly, it creates a story that pulls them away from their troubles, and saving them at the same time."What does a paramedic mean to you?A Lifesaver? A Firefighter? My answer to this is : a person who pulls you away from an accident, and try to patch you up, or supports you until a doctor takes over."- Jackie Man*Please be aware of slight violence and blood in some chapters**ALSO ON WATTPAD*
Kudos: 1
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	1. Wait What?

"Jack? JACKY? Wake up!"

"Uhh... what? Where... where am I?"

"You are on a Rescue Ambulance. What are you thinking Jacky?"

"What?"

"You're a paramedic of the LAFD. You lose your mind?"

"No no no that can't be possible I am studying at University..." I stuttered when I saw the badge on my blue uniform.

"What the fuck? Oh, and you do look like Aisha Hinds..."

"What on earth Jacky. I'm Hen."

"Umm...alright...sorry?"

A sharp beep interrupted me while I am still trying to figure out what happened.

"He's going into cardiac arrest. Starting compressions" I said, and went on with doing CPR.

"OK He might need intubation. Excuse me." Hen swiftly intubated the patient while I am still doing CPR on the patient.

The ambulance stopped, and we moved the patient into the emergency room.

"Great work out there Jacky. Someone clueless as you won't be that quick..." Hen asked me.

"I work for the local St John's Ambulance during my holidays (actually I watched 9-1-1 a few times)" I replied.

"Hen? Jacky? Get on. Let's go back to the Station." Chimney waved at us.

"Alright coming in."

Back at Station 118

"Looks like we are back at the right time." Chimney said. It's Lunch Time at the Station.

...

This is what I could recall...before I fall asleep again...


	2. It's Jacky or Jackie?

**08:30**

**STUDENT DORM, HONG KONG POLYTECHNIC UNIVERSITY**

*Alarm rings*

*Jackie tries to mute alarm*

Good morning.

I am Jackie Man, a university student in Hong Kong.

Many of you might wonder why I ended up sleepwalking at a place 11670 kilometers away, let me tell you: I have no idea...might be temporary.

For some reason, I got "teleported" to Los Angeles last night, when I was asleep.

My Mom was a paramedic of the Hong Kong Fire Services. Seeing her saving lives at Major Incidents did make a 5-year-old feel proud, and I used to tell people that "I am going to be a Paramedic when I grow up."

I forgot why I gave up, but now I am working on being a radiologist, with some (leftover) interest in paramedics.

After seeing videos of people talking about 9-1-1 Season 1, I started watching the series, sometimes even re-watching it.

The conclusion now might be "I learned how to be a paramedic just by watching 3 seasons of 9-1-1", let me tell you: I learned these skills the hard way.

_In 2019, a Pro-democratic movement broke out in Hong Kong, and my First-Aid Class Teachers and classmates at St John's Ambulance, including me, became "Combat Medics" in between the Frontlines of Riot Police and Civilians in Yellow Helmets._

Oh yes. Lessons going to begin at 9:30. Gotta go now.

**17:30**

**LAFD STATION 118, LOS ANGELES**

"Hey, Jacky it's time for dinner!"

"Jacky?" that was Buck.

"Yes...I'm coming"

Gosh, did I fell asleep again... *sigh*

"Hey, great job by the way," Chimney said.

"What?" I have no idea what happened.

"Erm... Actually, that can't be you, right? I mean...from the inside..." Buck asked, and probably that's what happened.

_Identity Swap._

_Yes._

_Identity Swap_

_A somehow experienced medic went into me. That probably explains what happened._

**?**

Hello? I'm Jackie Man _17:35_

Are you Jacky Man? I was told to message you by this number... _17:35_

**Jacky**

Yes _17:35_

Its Jacky Man, LAFD Paramedic _17:35_

I think...we actually got swapped _17:36_

I think so... _17:36_

Hmm... exactly what I am thinking.

_Hmm... exactly what I am thinking._

"Buck? You're right, that was really not me..."


	3. The Steps from Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: The Steps to Catastrophe  
> A patient reveals jealousy between two characters and a hostage situation reveals a painful memory of a character   
> https://www.wattpad.com/858675702-the-sleeping-paramedic-the-steps-from-catastrophe

**09:25**

**STATION 118, LOS ANGELES**

Yes. Just like last time, I woke up at a place not in my Dorm room at the University.

Is this...a shower cubicle? Hmm, interesting...

"ARRGH! GOSH JACKY!" Buck....is using the toilet...

"Oh god, I'm so, so sorry Buck!" I said, in the meantime turning back to the cubicle.

Please, is there any way to unsee this... That's so embarrassing.

Dammit, Jacky. Can you choose a better place?

================================================================================

**09:42**

"Ms. Maxwell? It's the postal service! Hello? "

*Postman rings bell*

*Maxwell's house explodes*

A woman was driving nearby.

"Hello Dad, yes...I am nearly there, just finding a spot..."

The house next to her car explodes, and her car was hit by flying debris. Her car lost control and crashed into a house nearby.

\- 911, what's your emergency?

\- I need help! A car crashed into our house! And I think I saw a house a few blocks away blew up! also, I think I smell gas...

\- ...miss? I want you to leave your house, do not touch any electrical appliances while you are on your way out. If you can't leave, open some windows.

\- Ok.. ok *Timmy? The 911 lady asks us to leave the house! Don't touch anything!*

\- I am Maddie. What's your name and address?

\- It's Sarah, Sarah Cornwall. 124 Mitchell, San Vincente.

\- Help is on the way.

================================================================================

**09:50**

"Guys? Hello, it's not Jacky again. I'm Jackie, and I think we have swapped with each other yesterday..." I said.

"So... you did the CPR yesterday?" Hen asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"You have a lot of explaining to do... Jackie..." Buck said, but I don't know what happened.

"Welcome aboard, Jackie...I guess." Cap said.

"STATION 118, ALL UNITS RESPOND TO 124 MITCHELL, SAN VINCENTE. SUSPECTED GAS LEAK EXPLOSION AND CAR CRASH."

"Let's go let's go! All units!" Cap shouted

"Chim, Michelle, Jackie, get into the RA(Rescue Ambulance)." Hen said.

"Ok."

================================================================================

**10:15**

"Caller called in saying that the house few blocks away from hers blew up, and said that she smells something like gas. The caller also reported a car crashing into her house. We have instructed the caller to leave the house. The gas company has shut down gas supply to that area."

"Roger that Dispatch. Arriving on scene." that was Bobby.

We stepped off the RA. And it's a mess here.

"Michelle, Hen. Do triage. John, Andrew, Evac everyone nearby, don't use any electrical appliances. Eddie, Jack, check on the caller. Rest of the team, extinguish the fire! Let's go, everyone! Respirators on!"

"Ok."

"Eddie? Where's the caller again?" I asked.

"124... It's over there." Eddie replied.

I knocked on the door. There is no response.

"Jack, can you hear...something inside?"

"Ummm...yes, Eddie... do we need to break in?"

"No... *Knocks on the door* Los Angeles Fire Department!"

"You gotta help my daughter! She...she isn't responding!" A woman opened the door

Turns out that the caller's daughter passed out before she could leave the house.

"Okay, let us take care of her," Eddie said and walked into the house.

"What's her name?" I said.

"Its Timmy..."

"Don't worry, she's going to be okay."

"Jack, we need to move her out, just in case."

"Sure, Eddie. I NEED A BACKBOARD HERE!"

"Coming through!" Buck came in with a backboard.

"Thanks, Buckaroo," I said.

"Buck, on my count. One, two, three! " Eddie lifted the backboard with Buck.

"Miss? Here, let's go outside."

We moved the patient outside.

"Probably hypoxia due to gas leak, oxygen on," I said.

"Vitals normal. Jackie, you should go help Hen. I can take care of Timmy."

"Thanks, Eddie."

"Is my daughter okay?" The woman grabbed my arm and asked.

"Yes. She will be alright. Do you feel uncomfortable?" I replied.

"No, I'm fine, and can I help you? I am an ER nurse."

"Umm...you might want to ask that handsome man over there (points at Eddie). I should go now."

"Thank you, very much"

"You're welcome.

Hen and Michelle are handling a seriously injured patient. And the car driver seems fine.

"Hen? How is the patient?" I asked.

"Bilateral Pneumothorax, bone fractures in left arm, broken ribs. Not sure about his head." Hen said.

"I can fix the fracture."

"Sure. You take care of the fracture. Michelle comes over and help me with the decompression."

"Gotcha Hen. Working on it."

To deal with a fractured bone, first, immobilize it by splinting.

That was easy. Fractured limb sandwiched between 2 padded boards. Done.

"Hen, I secured the arm... And I think he got fractured legs."

"Do what you have to do. I trust you. Thanks, Jack."

Apart from padded boards, vacuum splints also get the job done.

But unfortunately, the pump tube broke.

"Sorry Jackie, Bobby had already tried to ask his superiors about the broken pump." Hen read my mind. But we already ran out of padded boards...

"Construction workers on site left the gas valves opened..." That came from the radio...

Constitution on-site? That means... Probably there are wooden boards here...

I can use bandages to secure the splints...

"Cap? Are the workers on-site? I want to ask them something." I radioed Cap.

"Yes, they are standing next to me."

"Cap, I am coming, where are you?"

A Few moments later.

"Michelle? Please get me some bandages. I need two rolls. And I need extra hands." I said

Thank God they got wooden boards for the floor. The size is perfect, and it is smooth enough to be used.

"Michelle? Hold the boards for me while I strap them together. Thanks" I said.

Then I tied a few knots to secure the splint.

The wooden boards/makeshift splints did a great job of saving a poor victim suffering from crappy municipal equipment.

"Done. Hen? Is he okay for transport?"

"Yes, Jack. Chim? Get on the RA. Jack, follow us. Michelle, you go help Eddie out. We will return to pick up the driver." Hen said, and Michelle seems a bit...upset?

**11:30**

Chim pulled up at the front of the Los Angeles Mercy General.

And we pulled out the gurney from the ambulance.

"42-year-old male, injury due to explosion. Bilateral pneumothorax, fractured left arm, fractured legs." Hen reported the situation to the Nurse.

"Vitals normal. Pupils are normal." I added.

"Gotcha, Hen, and Jacky. Thanks. Trauma Bay One!" that was Nurse Florence. Jacky said she is probably the most caring nurse in LA, and she is Jacky's Aunt.

"Thanks, Nurse Florence.",I said. Then we boarded the RA and return to the site to pick up patients.

================================================================================

**12:50**

"Great! We came back just in time for lunch!" Hen said.

"Cap's meal is always the best food I've ever eaten," I said.

The first thing I saw when I open the doors of the RA, is Michelle. She is pissed off. Totally.

"Jacky Man. Don't think that you could snatch my patient just because you are trustworthy after that identity swap crap."

"Wait what? Snatched your patient? I don't know what's wrong with you but I am just trying to help!"

"Woah Woah. Calm down you two. I don't know what happened but lunch's ready." Cap tried to stop the argument, but Michelle isn't stopping.

That argument ended with a hard slap in the face. Everyone on the scene was shocked.

"Screw you and your help," Michelle said and left the scene.

"Uhh... Jack? You alright?" Hen asked.

"Yes... I guess. Did Cap said Lunch's ready?" I said, then walked upstairs to eat.

Well, that's not really a warm welcome.

**13:00**

"So...Jackie? How did you end up here?" Buck asked.

"I don't know... I was sleeping on my bed, and I woke up inside the shower cubicle." I said. "You should ask Jacky why he hid inside a shower cubicle."

*Phone Rings*

**Jacky @jackkkky**

I promise I will choose the cubicle next time🤪 13:01

**Jackie @lonebone**

Fuck you, Jacky. Fuck you 🖕13:01

"And are you alright after what happened moments ago...?" Hen asked.

"It's alright. I am fine as long as this shell belongs to Jacky." I replied. Whatever, Michelle slapped Jacky, and I am well protected by Jacky. Anyways, thanks.

"So where do you come from, Jack?" Eddie asked.

"Hong Kong. 19 years old. And I got a certification of AMLS from St John Ambulance." I replied.

======================================================================================

**13:30**

*gunshot fired*

"Hello everybody. Don't move, or you will be shot."

*Outside the store*

"Hey...John... Stuff isn't going right inside...."

"Yeah... I'm calling 911...lets get the hell outta here..."

\- 911 What's Your Emergency?

\- I heard someone firing a gun inside a store... *women screams* ahh! Someone screamed! *Hey John let's get the hell outta here!*

\- Ok. Can you tell me the address of the store? And stay away from the site.

**13:50**

"Bobby, we can't get in. They got firearms that are too dangerous for us to deal with. Support Units are coming, but they need at least an hour to arrive." That was Sergeant Grant, also Cap's wife.

"Dispatch said that there is a patient with Gunshot Wound inside... She couldn't survive that long..." Eddie said.

Ok... let's do this... Jackie.

"Cap...Can I go in? I had experience in Gunshot Wounds. She won't be able to hang on for an hour." I said.

"Jacky, you don't have to," Chim said.

"Yeah, Jack. Please don't." Hen said.

"Hen, you got Denny and Karen. Chim, you got Maddie. I am just all alone. I can take care of this."

"Okay. Jackie. I will ask Athena." Cap said. "Athena? Can I let Jackie in?"

"Sure. Jackie?" Athena waved at me.

"Jackie, listen. Do not take off the bulletproof vest, ok?" Athena said. To be honest I don't feel comfortable around cops.

"Yes, Sergeant Grant," I replied.

"Just call me Athena, it's alright."

"Ok. I got all my tools. I am going in..." I said.

"Take care. Be careful. We will be waiting outside." Hen said.

"Everyone stay back," Athena ordered.

And I walked towards the store and knocked on the door.

"LAFD Paramedics! Open Up!"

"What the... WHO CALLED THE COPS!?"

"Hey hey HEY! There aren't any cops, just paramedics! I am not armed! I am just trying to help!" I shouted, desperately. "YOU KNOW WHAT? TAKE ME HOSTAGE! SO I COULD GO INSIDE? OKAY?"

Then, two people came out of the store and pulled me inside.

**Somewhere a few blocks away from the store**

"Hey, Cap...you sure Jackie is...okay? Buck asked.

"Yes. I trust Jackie. He is okay." Cap said. "When will the Support unit arrive?"

"LAPD Metro is sending a unit here, ETA 30 minutes... Traffic Jam in downtown." Athena said.

Inside the store

"You can do whatever you like. Don't you dare to trick me or the morgue will be your next stop." One of the guys with the gun said.

"...Understood. Can I now treat this woman?" I asked. I am still trying to calm myself down. I am a human after all...

"Sure. Go."

I approached the women.

"Hey miss? Can you hear me?" I asked while setting up the monitor.

"I'm... Evelyn... Help...."

"My name is Jackie. Hang on tight."

Abdominal gunshot wound... Where's the gauze...ah here it is.

Wound sealed, then it's the pressure.

"Evelyn? I will apply pressure to stop the bleeding. I might have to use my knees if my hands can't apply enough pressure on your wound."

"Ok..."

"Here we go."

**A few moments later**

"Help! My son..." A man shouted.

"Ok can someone come here and help?" I asked. Evelyn probably won't be able to apply pressure to her wound by herself.

"Jackie? I could help." The cashier came and helped me.

"Good thanks."

"Here I got you covered. What is his name?"

"Andy." The father said ",He got asthma..."

"Okay. Do you have his inhaler with you?"

"Yes.. here."

"Thanks," I said, "Andy? I am Jackie. Don't worry, I am trying to make you feel better. When I press down three times, take a deep breath, just like you are smelling something delicious. Ok? *Andy nods* good. Let's go."

Oh by the way... where are those robbers...

*Loud crash*

*inaudible argument*

*Rifle fire*

"EVERYONE STAY DOWN!"

**Somewhere a few blocks away from the store**

"Seargent Grant, LAPD Metro on site."

"Thanks. *to Bobby* This is Captain Anderson. *To Anderson* This is LAFD Captain Nash."

"Yes. Its good to see you, Seargent Grant and Captain Nash. What's the situation?"

"Armed robbery. Hostages include Customers and a Paramedic."

"Ok. Thanks. We will be breaking in from..."

*Rifle firing*

"SWAT Unit ready. Standing by."

"Alpha team ready to break in."

"Beta in position. Ready."

"Alpha Proceed with break in."

"Roger."

Inside the store

The robbers had fired their weapons somewhere far away from us... I don't know if they shot each other or what, I don't care. Thankfully there aren't any additional injuries out here.

*Loud Bang, due to break in*

Gosh...what the hell...am I seeing...

"SOGO TG三發!" (Three shots of tear gas launched near SOGO)

"怡和電車站需要FA" (First Aider needed at Yee Wo Street Tram Station)

"Jackie Roger, 嚟緊" (Jackie roger, coming)

Those memories are flashing in front of me...

"前面打曱甴!" (Beating up cockroaches (protesters) at the front)

I got whacked by a baton...it's over, I said to myself.

At that moment I saw my friends defending me...

"Jack? Jackie?" It's Hen.

Ugh!

That's only an illusion....thank goddess...

"Are you alright?" Hen asked.

"Yes... Yes I am okay." I replied.

Los Angeles Mercy General Hospital

"Trauma Case. 32 years old Female patient, abdominal GSW..." We moved Evelyn inside the emergency room.

"Ok. Leave it to us."

================================================================================

"Everyone, I should talk about what happened...that night. Doctors said that I had PTSD, and that break in probably triggered that memory. " I said

Yeah. I still can't forget what happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's notes: I'm very sorry about the delay of this chapter... I have been through several unsettling and busy weeks which makes me unable to write the story...


	4. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Trust Issues  
> It’s November 2019. An event had changed Jackie’s life and how he treats people. 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/883047413-the-sleeping-paramedic-trust-issues

So. Where should I start...

**November 2019**

**CAUSEWAY BAY, HONG KONG**

"全世界留意, SOGO一帶有機會出現衝狗盃.FA Stand by." (Please be aware of Riot Police around SOGO department store. They might start pushing forward soon. First aiders stand by.) That came from the walkie talkie.

First aiders like us often stand by at Major protests and rush to injured protesters or citizens. Although international laws protect Medics and medical facilities, unfortunately, we still face being arrested or attacked.

"喂Jackie,話說呢,你覺得坐你隔離嗰條女點呀~( hey Jackie What do you think about the girl sitting next to you?)" Daniel asked.

Actually, I bumped into her when I was going to the gym with Daniel.

"乜料呀大佬...雖然佢都幾索下,但係佢唔係已經出左pool喇咩? (What the fuck man, though she looks hot. But she got a boyfriend already, right?)" I replied.

This guy standing right next to me is my best friend, Daniel. I knew him for like...at least 15 years. We got into the same University and he is my roommate at the dorm. It's great to have a friend fighting together on the same battlefield.

"可惜可惜,仲以為你出pool有望添.(Too bad. I thought you could finally get a girlfriend.)" Daniel said.

"怡和街一帶有記者同埋市民中椒, 需要FA協助 over" (Journalists and Citizens got pepper sprayed near Yee Wo Street, first aid needed.)" That came from our walkie talkie.

"Jackie Roger."

"Daniel Roger."

We headed to the incident site and started rinsing the victims' eyes.

"銅鑼灣,防暴推進至怡和街一帶"

(Causeway Bay, Riot Police advancing near Yee Wo Street)"

"朗...前面唔多妥...帶定豬咀好d(Jackie... Something's not looking right...better keep your gas mask on)" Daniel said.

"收到~ (gotcha)" I replied.

Daniel's instinct worked like a charm because that was when things started going bad.

"TG...TG嚟緊! 走呀! (Tear gas incoming! Go! Get out of here!)" Daniel shouted.

"銅鑼灣怡和TG 放題! 撤退! (Multiple Tear gas canisters incoming on Yee Wo Street! RETREAT!)"I shouted, and started running away.

A tear gas canister burst into flames right next to me. That was scary. But I don't have the time to be scared.

Suddenly I saw someone in a broken and stained safety vest running towards me... He looks familiar...

But instead of helping me or Daniel, he pushed me. I lost balance and fell to the ground.

Before I could get up, 3 police officers have been beating me with a baton.

It's getting...blurry. It's over...

This time, I saw some people in yellow helmets came towards me. Daniel was one of them.

Two people pulled me out and carried me away. The rest of them fought against the police, and I saw more of them coming.

I cried out Daniel's name, but I couldn't stop those monsters from taking Daniel away.

I forgot what happened next, what I remember was I broke into tears when Mum was driving me back home.

**The Day After the incident**

**Student Union Legal Assistance**

Jackie? 你冇事丫嘛🥺 見你未覆仲以為你畀人拉咗 (Jackie? Are you alright? 🥺 I thought you were arrested as you didn't reply my message last night) 08:00

**Jackie @ohcomeon**

冇事,多謝(I'm alright, thanks)

話說Daniel點樣(How was Daniel?)

08:15

律師跟進緊,暫時需要坐爆48

(A lawyer is following up the case, he will be detained for 48 hours for now)

對唔住...

(I'm sorry...)

08:17

收到. (Gotcha)

唔使對唔住, 唔係你錯(no need to be sorry, this wasn't your fault)

我多謝你就真(actually I had to thank you.)

陣間返黎搵條仆街算帳(I will find that bastard when I get back here)

08:20

冷靜d先

(Calm down)

唔好亂嚟

(Don't lose your mind)

你等埋我 我同你一齊搞

(Wait for me. Let me take care of that with you)

08:21

**STUDENT DORM, POLYTECHNIC UNIVERSITY**

I can't stop myself from thinking about what happened last night. And also I found something disturbing: remember the guy who pushed me last night? That guy is identical to my roommate Brian. That will be the worst betrayal I ever had if he WAS the one who pushed me last night.

I returned to the dorm at my university, hoping to prove my theory.

This world never fails to surprise me, as I returned to my dorm at the perfect moment and saw Brian taking out a safety vest. It looked exactly like the one I saw last night. 

I remember Daniel gave his used vest to Brian before he got a new one. That stain on the vest was there because I spilt some dispinfectant on him by accident. The bastard last night IS Brian.

"You know what? That vest looks familiar, isn't it? Oh and you must be glad that I am okay, don't you?" I said while I walked into the dorm room.

Brian turned around.

"Yeah. I just cleared someone who ruined this place."

"Why did you do that? Me and Daniel trusted you."

"Well you two are both too stupid then."

I lost all my sanity at this instant and dragged Brian towards the wall.

I nearly punched him, but Evelyn appeared at the right time to save me from series of trouble.

"JACKIE! 冷靜d! 放低佢先好冇? (Jackie! Calm down! Let's put him down, okay?) " Evelyn shouted, and I realized I lost myself.

I forgot how to trust someone, or how to love someone, after I shoved Brian out of my room.


	5. What’s Your Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two accidents, two personalities, two reactions, but one jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops - my bad. I totally forgot this chapter.

"It's sure a nice day to fly a plane, isn't it?"

"Of course Mr. Williams. The view of Los Angeles is stunning..."

"Being able to fly a Cessna at this beautiful city, is the best thing in my life...damn.. I don't feel well...my chest..."

"Hey...Hey! Mr Williams! Oh, God..."

\- 911 what's your emergency?

\- Help! My instructor is having chest pain...and he isn't responding!

\- Where are you calling from?

\- I don't know! I am in mid-air!

================================================================================

METRO 911 DISPATCH CENTER

DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES

"Excuse me?" 

"I am having a flying lesson with my instructor, and he suddenly said that he isn't feeling well!" 

"Which Flying school are you in? And what's your name?"

"Ivan. Ivan Martinez... My flying school is Van Nuys Flight Academy."

"My name is Maddie. We are trying to contact your flight school... Can you try to land?"

"Yes...I guess..." 

"An instructor from your Flight Academy is on the line now. You will have to land on Interstate 405 as returning to Van Nuys is impossible for now. The instructor will talk to you now."

"Ivan? Can you hear me? It's Steven. I will guide you to land on 405...."

"Dispatch calling all units around Interstate 405. There will be an emergency landing of a plane soon. Heart attack on board..."

================================================================================

RESCUE AMBULANCE NO. 118 

"Gosh, Hen... Plane landing on the highway?" I asked.

"Yeah... someone onboard had a heart attack and too far away from the airport," Hen said. "This is Los Angeles, Jackie!"

"Gosh," I said and laughed. "(To the radio) Cap, I have visual on the plane."

"(On the radio) Captain Nash calling. We are entering Interstate 405."

"Roger that Captain. This is Van Nuys. Wild One touchdown"

"Wild one calling. Thanks but when will the ambulance arrive?"

"Rescue 118 talking. Got ya covered. We are right behind you."

================================================================================

"Coming through...Touchdown..."

"Cap, Wild one touched down," I reported via the radio.

"Brakes brakes brakes! I am slowing down now, Steven..." 

"You are doing great Ivan. Stay focused and it will be over soon."

"Gah! Shit! Oh my God!"

"Wild One, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I stopped....*gasps*"

"Good. The Ambulance will be stopping nearby. Great job Ivan..."

We stopped somewhere near the plane and hopped off the ambulance. The plane door opened and I pulled out the patient with Buck and Eddie.

"Stating Compressions," I said.

"Ok. I'm taking care of the airway." Hen said.

"Hen, Michelle, Jackie bring that patient to on the rescue. Highway mechanics are removing the plane soon." Cap said. 

"Got it....done."

On the Rescue Ambulance

"28...29...30" Michelle counted while she was doing CPR.

"Analysing... Clear!" I said. "Shock advised, charging 200 Joules..."

"Ok. Clear." Hen said.

"Shock delivered. He is waking up." I said.

"Mr Williams? Can you hear me? It's Ivan."

"Gosh... I think I saw Jesus Christ... thank you, sir..."

"You should thank Ivan instead. He called 911 and landed a plane on a highway."

"I guess so. Thanks, Ivan."

"You're welcome."

"And I guess you don't have to take landing classes now right?" I said.

That was awkward. Fuck my life.

LOS ANGELES MERCY GENERAL

"65, male. Cardiac Arrest mid-air, CPR 30:2. Defibrillated once. Here is the Code Summary Report." I reported.

"Ok. Thank you. We will take it from here." The doctor said.

We walked out of the Treatment bay.

"Ugh, I feel tired. I should be sleeping right now..." I really am tired. It's probably 4 o'clock back in Hong Kong. I mean 4 o'clock in the morning.

"You should try the hospital coffee. They don't taste the best but they get the job done." Hen said.

"Thanks, Hen..."

"Michelle you want some?"

"Sure. Thanks"

"Alright come with me."

================================================================================

"Ah. That feels better. Thanks, Hen." I said.

"You're welcome. Let's return to the station." Hen said.

*ambulance door closes*

17:00

STATION 118, LOS ANGELES

"Alright Jack, can you get some new electrodes for me?" Hen asked.

Well. I am off to catch some Zs. Classes start at 10. Bye~

"Jack?"

08:30

STUDENT DORM, HONG KONG POLYTECHNIC UNIVERSITY

*Alarm rings*

*Jackie leaves bed*

================================================================================

"Jacky?" Hen asked.

"Huh? What?" I said

"It's fine. Just asking if you could get some Defibrillator electrodes for me."

*Alarm rings*

"Let's go, guys!" Cap shouted.

================================================================================

\- 911 what's your emergency?

\- The shelves collapsed! And Steve is trapped inside! Wait should I move him?

\- No. Moving the patient will worsen his situation. Stay away from the shelves. Help is on the way.

================================================================================

"Hen, see how can tackle this," Bobby said.

"Hmm. He is pinned down by shelves, probably artery damage. We will have to put in clamps right after we pull him out." Hen said. 

"Tourniquets and artery clamps ready," I said.

"Ok. We will pull him out right after you guys remove the shelves."

"Buck, Chim, ready?" Bobby said.

Well, it's go time.

"Lifting shelves in, 3, 2,1...."

(Metal clank and machine sounds)

"Alright pull!" Eddie shouted.

We pulled the patient out. 

And the situation was messier than I expected.

*Bloody scenes ahead: You have been warned.*

Blood started to spill from the wounds. And I think I panicked.

"Tourniquets! Quick! On the limbs!" Michelle screamed.

"Left...uhh...oh god..." Yes, I was totally panicking. "It's on. Good...." It took me a short time to... "Reboot".

"I've taken care of the rest of the limbs," Michelle said. And her uniform is somewhat covered in blood.

"Gah! Michelle!" I gasped. What the actual fuck Michelle.

"It's go time, coward."

"Would you please shut the hell up."

"Alright you both. Get on the rescue." Bobby said. 

==================================================================================

"Los Angeles Mercy, Trauma Case...erm... 35, Male, crush syndrome ...artery damage...fractured left arm...major blood loss. Activate Major Blood Transfusion Protocols? ETA 6 Minutes." I said.

That was totally terrible. Fuck my whole life. I probably should get myself transferred to Team B. I just couldnt stand with Michelle. She's a total Jerk.

  
  



	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerks are human too, and they all have their own secrets.

*Phone rings*

"Hello? Michelle speaking."

"Hey, babe."

"Chris? I'm leaving soon. What do you want to eat tonight? I'll be cooking dinner."

"Hang on you already planned what to eat tonight, right?"

"Oh yes. I've forgotten it. Sorry"

"It's alright. See ya."

"Bye."

Its the end of the shift and everyone is preparing to go home.

Me too.

Every time I change into or out of my uniform, I am scared that someone will see the scars under my uniform.

I can't let others know that I am in an abusive relationship. No.

I joined LAFD to show others that I am strong. There's no way I could show my weakness.

Is Michelle done yet? I left my mobile charger inside my locker. My phone is low on juice.


	7. Ice Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Michelle are stuck inside a refrigerated truck with a patient, and it became an ice breaking session afterwards.
> 
> *achoo*

09:40

LAFD STATION 118, LOS ANGELES

"So starting from today, Michelle and Jack will be following Hen on Paramedic duty," Cap announced.

"Ok Captain," I said.

"Sure, Bobby." Hen said.

I admit that she is very good at slapping people. Good luck Jacky.

Michelle gave no reaction at all.

======================================

11:30

\- 911, what's your emergency?

\- You need to send someone... My coworker is inside a refrigerated truck. He tripped over something and fell, he must have hit his head or something! He isn't responding!

\- Calm down. Help is on the way.

======================================

11:50

"Thank God. My colleague is inside the truck!"

"Okay, can you tell me how it happened, and does he any medical conditions?" Hen asked.

"Hen, I will check on the patient," I said.

"Sure. Michelle go and help Jackie."

We found the patient and started checking him.

While we were busy dealing with the patient, something terrible happened.

Someone closed the door of the truck, locking us inside with the patient.

"HEY HEY THERE'S SOMEONE INSIDE!" Michelle shouted while I rushed and tried to open the door, but I was too late.

"Dammit! The door is locked." I said "Michelle? I don't have my walkie with me..."

"I got it. (To the radio) Hen? Hen? Henrietta? Respond! Dammit. Hen isn't responding."

"Let's take care of the patient for now. Stay calm." I said. "Sir? Can you hear me?"

*Engine starts, freezer starts to run*

"Oh dear."

"Fuck..."

======================================

30 minutes later, at the incident site.

"Hen? Wake up!" Athena tried to wake Hen up.

"Thena...? What happened?"

"I was patrolling nearby and someone led me here, and I saw you lying there unconscious."

"Where's Jack and Michelle?"

"No, I don't see them. Is there a problem?"

"Oh my god..."

"Dispatch, 727L30 calling in. Reporting 2 missing LAFD Paramedics. Station 118, Jacky Man and Michelle Clark."

"Are they...still on the truck?"

======================================

"We have space blankets. Enough for three. This could buy us some time." I said as I was looking for something useful. "Here. Warp it around you. Then we will need to warp the patient."

"Thanks. I can't reach Hen on my radio, it might have gone out of range...."

"Michelle? Are you alright?"

"I think I am going claustrophobic... I...I..."

I gave Michelle a hug.

"It's alright, we will work our way out. Calm down."

======================================

"Hello, Athena."

"Bobby, Jacky, and Michelle went missing. Hen has no idea where they are. They were last seen on a refrigerated truck. I've notified dispatch."

"That's not good. How's Hen?"

"Doctors are checking on her. The technicians are working on tracking their walkie talkie and their phone signals."

"Ok. Thanks, Athena."

"Cap what's going on?" Buck said

"Athena said Jacky and Michelle are missing. The LAPD is working on locating them. Hen is at the hospital. Athena thinks that Hen got unconscious when Jacky and Michelle went missing."

"What the..." Chim said.

"I will notify our Chief. Calm down."

"I hope they are both fine..."Buck said.

======================================

"We have just received a breaking piece of news - 2 Los Angeles Fire Department Paramedics is missing during a rescue mission. The Police Department Believes that the two are being trapped inside a refrigerated truck and is working on locating the two. We had reached out to LAFD for comments. Our reporter Taylor Jones is interviewing witnesses."

"(Taylor:) 2 LAFD Paramedics are reported missing when they are responding to a call. There were three paramedics responding to the call when two of them are trapped and the remaining one left unconscious until she was found by a Police Officer. She is now admitted to a hospital."

"(Speaker 1:) I saw two paramedics jumped into the truck with bags, then few people came out of nowhere and the truck just left."

"(Restaurant Staff:) We are getting our supplies and food ingredients when a worker injured himself in the truck. So we called 911."

"LAPD is still investigating the incident. Stay tuned for more updates. Taylor Jones, News Channel 8."

======================================

It's been nearly 2 hours since we've been stuck inside a refrigerated truck. And I have no idea where on earth are we. Athena said her team is still tracking us down. 

The patient is still okay. He only had minor injuries - a cut on his leg and arm injuries.

The truck stopped at some sort of factory, and the driver decided to leave us here with the air-con still on.

Michelle is usually mean and most of the time being very rude, but now she seems less hostile to me. Probably it's because we exchanged our dark stories - her abusive boyfriend, that night where I got betrayed and lost my best friend.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry," Michelle said.

"Well, that's quite sudden. What's wrong?' I said.

"I slapped you out of frustration like a few days ago?"

"Nah it's alright, at least you used your bare hands only."

"Look, after what I've been through with my relationship, I wanted to prove that I am strong. But since you came, your skills and your courage really make me jealous. So, yeah, I'm sorry."

"Mhm. Apologies accepted."

Michelle started laughing.

"By the way, your smile is gorgeous."

"You're the first one from 118 who saw me smile. Congrats."

"So I guess we are friends now?"

"Yes, as long as you didn't reveal my secret to others, especially Buck. Deal?"

"Deal."

Athena's finally bringing in some good news. They are able to locate our GPS signal, but there are way too many trucks here.

"*Clears Throat* 911? YES A MANIAC TRAPPED US IN HERE YOU GOTTA SEND HELP! YOU ARE SENDING SOMEONE? THANKS A LOT!"

"What the fuck Jackie?"

"Hold onto something, quick. We are going for a ride."

My plan worked. The truck started moving, and its fast like hell.

A few moments later, I'm hearing police sirens. Later, the truck stopped, and we are finally getting out of here.

The driver tried to flee. But...he didn't include Michelle in his calculations.

"STOP RIGHT HERE YOU (quality content)" Michelle jumped off the ambulance. "F(Censor)! YOU (censor)!"

She's sort of attractive (Its not Romantic. End of story.), and it's great to work with her.

Gosh, my throat's feeling weird...

======================================

A DAY LATER

"Hello Cap. It's Michelle. I've just left the hospital"

"It's great to hear from you. Are you two felling better?"

"Yes. Thanks Cap. Oh, and Jacky won't be back for a few days."

"What happened?"

"The doctor said that he had a sore throat, and now he can barely talk. Probably it's because he shouted way too hard."

"Oh, I see. Thanks. I hope he gets well soon."

"Yeah. I have to go. Bye Cap."

"Bye Michelle."


	8. 31/10/2019

It's the 31th of October. My real self should be having fun with my friends at Disneyland (Not sponsored) at this moment.

My soul, however, was standing in front of a sedan with a bloody plastic hand sticking outside the trunk.

"Well, this is Los Angeles, Jack," Michelle said.

====================================

I've already tried to call 911 after seeing a bloody car (Fake blood), a skeleton (purchased online), and a bat (also from Amazon). Thankfully, Michelle and Buck appeared and rescued me from the embrassment.

_To be honest, I've never seen anything like this. My memories about Halloween are those marshmallows with jam fillings, amateur haunted houses, and people dressing up as different characters._

====================================

**12:30**

**STATION 118, LOS ANGELES**

"Good morning everyone. As you all know it's Halloween today. Fake bodies, arms, everywhere. But like last year, a woman had an actual living person stuck inside her car. Buck managed to stop the women at the end. So be aware of any decorations that look a bit too realistic." Cap said.

"Citizens will be visiting us during the night, as a part of the LAFD's Public Relations Scheme. This will be covered by people that is not on duty today. Oh, also, Jackie and Buck had bought candies for everyone."

"We hope that everyone likes it. Here, take one." I said.

"They are pumpkin-shaped marshmallows. Perfect for Halloween." Buck said.

====================================

\- 911 what's your emergency?

\- There is a car with someone's head stuck inside the windshield!

\- Sir, are you sure it's a real person, erm, considering it's Halloween today?

\- I... I... think I saw it moved! *It moved, right honey? -Yes! Yes! Oh my gosh!*

\- Ok. What is your address? I'm sending an officer to check it out.

====================================

"So why the marshmallow?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing special. I just like giving out candies to people, and leaving some for Trick or treat." I said.

"Mhm. I see."

"Guys! Hold onto something!" Hen shouted.

Before we could ask what happened, the rescue stoped.

Then I saw the police stopping the car right behind us?

_Hold on. What the fuck?_

"Dispatch said that was the car that they are looking for. It escaped when an officer on patrol stopped it." Hen explained.

====================================

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

The driver is fine, but the "passenger" (the guy stuck inside the windshield) isn't.

"Trauma case. The patient experienced a Traffic accident that happened last night. Injuries on the head, arms, and ribs. The patient is 35, male, unconscious, vital signs stable." Michelle reported.

Athena told us that the driver was drink driving last night, and crashed into the "passenger" on his way home. The driver returned home as usual and drives his car out like nothing happened.

Someone called 9-1-1 after seeing the passenger moving, and an officer on patrol stopped the driver for a checkup, then he slammed on the pedal and escaped. And we intercepted the driver when we are going back to the station from the hospital.

====================================

\- 911 what's your emergency?

\- We are calling from a Haunted house near Santa Monica Pier. Someone was injured inside the house after a flock of bats flew inside the house. the crew is still figuring out what happened.

====================================

**18:30**

**SANTA MONICA PIER**

We received a report that someone was injured when they are trying out a Haunted House.

A crew member lead us into the haunted house. Hen grabbed a flashlight from the rescue while I and Michelle were pushing the stretcher with the equipment on it.

Maybe it's because we walked way too slow, and the passage is quite narrow, we were walking much slower than Hen. Which is also why we are lost.

Me and Michelle have been looking for the crew members to lead us out of the confusion, but it made the confusion even more confusing.

"Wait. Are we lost? I think we've been here the second time..." I said.

"I have no idea..." Michelle said.

"The firefighters are here....."

"Am I hearing things?" I asked.

Then, I felt that someone tapping on my shoulder.

Michelle and I looked at our back, and we saw a person with blood all over his head.

"Help me..."

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Jack!? Michelle!? What happened?" That was Hen from the walkie.

"*pants* The patient... we found the patient," Michelle said.

That was so unprofessional, and embarrassing.

====================================

**23:15**

"Rescue 128, respond to Venice Beach Bar. Injuries after a fight."

Bar fights are common, especially during festivals, according to Hen.

**23:30**

VENICE BEACH BAR

"Here. It's relationship related. 2 couples argued and turned into a fight. We managed to separate them. One seems to be very drunk." The owner of the bar said.

"Thanks. We will take care of the rest." Hen said.

The owner led us to where the argument happened.

They don't have any serious injuries, except for the very drunk guy and the bartender who got cut by a glass bottle.

"Sir? What's your name?" I asked the bartender.

"Adrian." The bartender replied.

"Adrian? My name is Jackie. I will perform a check. Do you feel pain in other parts of your body apart from your wound on your head?"

"No."

"Sir? I'M ASKING YOU TO COOPERATE. Or else I can't treat your wound." Michelle said. Seems that the drunk guy is hard to deal with.

"He's a bit aggressive. Mike's like this every time he drives too much." Adrian said.

"Thanks for the info. Alright. Call me if you need anything. " I said.

"STOP! NO! HELP!" Holy shit that was Michelle.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I can't pin him down... *Pants*," Michelle said.

*Glass shatter sounds*

"Michelle? Stand behind me." I said.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"Go. Quick"

People started to gather up, with weapons...

"Don't worry," I said.

*Jackie pants*

"Your arm... is bleeding," Michelle said.

"Can deal with it later."

_Must've cut myself when I tried to pin down the drunk guy._

*Police car siren sounds*

Annnnnd... people left the bar as police started to pour in.

====================================

"Hold this," Michelle said. She sounds pissed off.

"Ah...Ouch...." I said.

"Hold still for fucks sake."

"Thank god you called the cops Hen..." I said.

Hen was outside of the bar as she takes care of the rescue and those slightly injured staff who were trying to stop the fight. Then she heard Michelle scream and called dispatch.

_She's the real MVP for the night. If she didn't call the cops, we are dead meat._

"It's alright, I heard sounds that looks like a fight outside, and I called for support. Let's go. I will have someone check on you guys when we arrive at the hospital."

**ON THE RESCUE**

"What a strange and creepy Halloween..." I said.Michelle then started thinking.

"Oh yes, speaking of strange...."

====================================

**YESTERDAY**

Someone was splashing Jacky and Michelle with a bucket of liquid.

"WATCH OUT!"

*Jacky opens an umbrella*

*Splashhhh*

"Thanks, but where did you get the umbrella from?" Michelle asked.

"On the rescue. Someone must have left it here..." said Jacky.

====================================

"Maybe it's because of the umbrella...the owner died shortly after arrival to the hospital..." Michelle said.

"That's chilling..." I said.

"Anyway thanks for saving me out there at the bar. And your arm..."

"It's just a cut. A shallow cut. Way better than having 2 occupied stretchers"

"If my boyfriend isn't picking me up at the end of the shift, I would've bought you a meal."

"Well... You will have a chance to buy me a meal."

"Mhm. Sure."

*insert crow sound here*

*Chim: Are you a good omen or a bad one?*


	9. Live to See Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A patient was sent to the hospital with his blood vessels cut when his diy artillery went wrong. Michelle stopped the bleeding with her hands, unknowingly touching on the round itself...

**10:00**  
We received a case. Someone got injured when he is dealing with flea market artillery.  
That stuff got into the patient's body. But the point is, the stuff lodged into the aorta.

Michelle managed to stop the bleeding with her hands. And believe me, this does not look great.

**10:30**   
**EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT, LOS ANGELES MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

"Gerald Norton, 67, Male. Foreign Object lodged in the aorta. GCS 15." Hen said.  
"What the Heck?" The doctor said.  
"Do I even have to explain?" Michelle said.

_Grey's Anatomy in real life, guys._

"Fine. Page Dr. Stevens. Get them an OR."   
Michelle is stuck with the patient (literally). So she got her chance to be in an OR, while I and Hen are stuck in the emergency department.

**10:45**

Athena bought someone to the emergency department.  
"Thena? What brings you here?" Hen said.  
"Hen this is Sandra Norton. Family of Gerald Norton. She said she need medical attention when I am taking her to the station for some questions."

Sandra went straight to me.  
"Hey, you! You are the paramedic back at my house, right? Right?"  
"Yes. Calm down. Gerald is in the operating room."  
"Alright, thanks..."

I went to the vending machine while Hen, Athena, and Sandra were talking.

"Hen... Do you know what's inside... Gerald?" Athena asked.  
"Something related to artillery." Hen said.  
"Ok. Miss Norton? I need to ask you something. What was Gerald doing when that happened?" Athena asked.

And I hear "bazooka".

"WHAT? *takes a deep breath* Uh, what did you just say?" I asked.  
"He plays with a BAZOOKA THAT HE BOUGHT FROM THE DAMN FLEA MARKET IN MY DAMN HOUSE!"

"Hen? Ask Eddie to call me. Quick." I said then I started running up the stairs to the surgical floor.

======================================

*Door opens*  
*Jackie pants*

"Another paramedic on the Surgical Floor, you got to be kidding me." The surgeon said.   
"DON'T CUT. Please. Listen to me!" I shouted.  
"Out of my OR please."   
"You will regret it until the end of the fucking universe if you don't listen to me."

"Fine. What is it."  
"The patient was playing with a bazooka loaded with practice rounds, but it might be live. I got someone with expertise in ammunition to confirm that." I said.

*Phone rings*  
"Eddie? Thank God you called. I need you to check something. You know artilleries? Right?"  
"Jack? Calm down. Yes. Turn on the cam." Eddie responded.  
"Michelle? Eddie's on the phone."  
"Michelle? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Eddie..." Michelle said.

"Good. Don't move your fingers. Is the round smooth or not?"

"It's smooth."

"Ok. Don't move and stay calm. Jack? I need to speak to the surgeon."

**A Few Moments later**

"Dr. Tyler, speak to the nurse, tell them it's a Code Black. Every non-essential personnel evacuate the floor."

Everyone poured out of the room.

"What... What happened?" Michelle asked.

"Code black. Don't move." The surgeon said.

"Jack?"

"I can't stay. Listen. You are going to be alright. Trust me." I said.

And I think I saw the anesthesiologist leaving too... hang on. He is the one taking care of the airway and stuff!

"Hey! You!" I said.  
"I need to go..." he said.  
"For fucks sake how about the paramedic?" I pushed him against the wall.

"I don't know... please forgive me..." and he left.

"Hen? I'm staying with Michelle. The doctor just announced a code black. "  
"Wait. No. Don't do that." Hen responded.

"I am not going to lose a partner because of a coward. Hen. Please."  
"Copy that... Be safe."

I walked towards the prep room, and walked into the operating theatre after wearing the surgical gown.

"Jack?" Michelle said. Her eyes are teary.   
"Hand me the ambu bag. I'll take it from here." I said.

======================================  
  
  


**MEANWHILE, AT STATION 118.**

"Los Angeles Mercy General Hospital has reported an Explosive inside a patient's body. From our journalist on-site, the surgical floor is cleared, and 2 LAFD paramedics are the ones preventing the explosion. The hospital is currently closed and has asked its patients not to go to the hospital. The Bomb Squad is arriving soon. We will be bringing new information to you as soon as possible. Tyler Jones, News Channel 8."

"Cap, Hen said that they won't be back for a while, and she told me to watch the news," Chim said.  
"Then the 2 paramedics... are Jack and Michelle?" Buck asked.  
"Yes. I got that Chim." Cap said.

======================================

"Jack...? Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you join LAFD?"  
"Erm... "  
"Oh yes. You swapped. My fault. I just need something to talk about, just to... forget that I am holding live ammunition."  
"It's alright. I thought of being a paramedic before, as my mum was a paramedic. Soon, someone in her station died during a rescue call. Mom and her team couldn't save him, and she said that she couldn't even save her family from death after saving many people from death. Since then I gave up being a paramedic. How about you?"

"I was studying Nursing at university. Then I met Chris in the third year. You know what happened after that. I was living in hell, and I can't escape. Soon I realized that I am on my own, and I have to be stronger to fight back. So I applied for LAFD."

"Jack, Michelle, it's Hen." That came from the radio.  
"Hen? This is Jack."   
"Jack, the Bomb Squad is here. Athena is with them."  
"Roger that. We are in OR 2."

The surgeon returned. This time he bought the portable x-ray machine and told us to put on protective gear.  
He left again when he got the film.

======================================

Now Athena and a police officer with a bomb suit came in.

"Thank God you guys are doing well. This is the leader of the bomb squad."

"Hi. I'm Lieutenant Andres Russell LAPD Bomb Squad Leader. I've studied the film with Dr. Stevens and he will brief you."

"I will be enlarging the wound and clamp the aorta, giving you enough time to move the round out." The surgeon said.

"Then Michelle you need to pull the round out slowly. Walk slowly and place the round into this box carefully. We will take care of the rest." The police officer said.

"Ok," Michelle said.  
"Are you ready, Michelle?" The surgeon asked  
"Yes."  
"Let's start. Ten blade."

"Dr. Tyler, clamp the aorta, please. Now Michelle move your hand out slowly."

"Ok...*breathing heavily*"

_This is harder than you think. Holding a live round in your hands, and you would have to keep your hand still, oh and don't forget that you already have been holding the round for 30 minutes._

Michelle's arm is out.

"Now slowly walk to the box and place the round here." The police officer said.

Michelle moved slowly, and then lowered her hands into the box.

"Done."

"Thanks. You did great." The officer said, and closed the box.

"Done. The aorta is fixed." The surgeon said.  
  
  
  


======================================

We pushed the gurney out of the OR, while more bomb squad officers came in.

"The room is clear. Send in the bot."

And we heard an explosion.  
The glass windows are smashed.

"Erm, command? Cancel the robot. And send the firefighters."

"It's the OR that we were in. Thank God..." I said."   
"Live to see another day," Michelle said.  
"And save more lives." Dr. Tyler said.

"Jackie? I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for being rude." The surgeon said.  
"Apology accepted," I said.


	10. Live To Fight Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle invites Jack to have dinner after leaving work. But there’s something, or someone that they did not notice.

"The live round has been successfully extracted from the patient's body and the Bomb Squad has contained the round. The 2 paramedics are being checked by the doctors, and the hospital is now under normal operation. Taylor Jones, News Channel 8."

"Alright. Both of you can go now." The doctor said.  
"Thanks, doc," I said.  
"Thanks," Michelle said.

The incident ended with a bang, literally. The round blew up seconds after Michelle dropped it into the box. Anyways, everyone isn't injured.

We left the hospital with Hen and returned to the station.

 **17:00**  
 **STATION 118, LOS ANGELES**  
We are welcomed by everyone in the station - Buck, Eddie, Chim, and also Cap.

"It's great to be back. Hello guys." Michelle said.   
"Can I have a hug?" I asked.

"Of course." Buck gave both of us a big hug, and others joined in hugging us.

The warmth feels so great.

**18:00**   
**STATION 118, LOS ANGELES**

It's the end of our duty for today.

When I was going to the changing room, Michelle tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey. Jack. Can I take you out for dinner tonight? I owe you meals." She said.  
"Sure. Where are we eating tonight?" I replied.

"Pizza. In West Hollywood. I love that place."  
"That sounds terrific. Thanks, Michelle!"  
"No. Thank you. Jack." Michelle said. "Get changed."

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**  
"I'm done," I said.  
"Good. Let's go."  
  


We left the station and walked to the pizza restaurant.  
"Hey, erm... how about your boyfriend... Is this okay?" I asked.   
"He is not in Los Angeles. Anyways, this will not stop me from repaying you." Michelle said.  
"Ok. Sorry for overreacting."  
"It's alright. You didn't tell anyone right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."

**MEANWHILE...**

**???**  
Boss? Found her. Now following her. _18:15_

 **????**  
Good. What is she doing now? _18:15_

Walking with a man. They left 118 together _18:16_  
They are talking about something. And they are close _18:16_  
 _*Sent a photo - a photo of Michelle and Jack walking together* 18:16_

Never saw that guy. Keep an eye on her. _18:16_  
I have something special for her. _18:16_  
She's so naive. _18:17_  
Didn't even realize that I can keep track of her when I am not in LA. _18:17_  
Oh and, the storage cell. Did you check it? _18:17_

Yes. Still here. Nothing special. _18:17_

Good job. See ya in LA. _18:17_  
Keep an eye on her for me until I am back. _18:17_

Wilco. _18:18_


	11. (Does not want to) Commute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Angeles Metro is hit with a system failure that moved commuters to public transport on ground level. No one likes Traffic jams, and of course no one wants to get stuck in metro with another train car in front of the train you’re on.

***Trigger Warning* Injuries and blood ahead.**

_Jacky drives a motorcycle to work, apart from most of the crew in the station driving a car._

_By the time he returns to the Fire Station, I (Jackie) would have taken over._

**09:30 AM**  
_It's different today. This is the first time I stood in front of Jacky's house._

Wait. I don't know how to ride a motorcycle.

*Phone rings*

  
**Jacky**  
Erm... My motorcycle is broken. Don't try to start it or else I would have to work from home. _09:35_

Alright.  
Let's check out Uber...  
_Gosh, I'm going to be late. No one is picking up my order..._  
_What happened out there? And For fuck's sake how should I go to work?_

Just before I decided to give up and walk to the metro station, a Pickup truck appeared and stopped in front of the bus stop.

"Excuse me? I'm running late for work, can you..." I walked towards the car and talked to the driver at the same time.  
"Hey! Jacky! You need a ride?" the driver replied.

Thank God it's Eddie.

"Thank you so much, Eddie, I really should buy you breakfast."  
"Nah just get in."

**On Eddie's Pickup Truck**

"Hang on, don't you know that the Metro is down?" Eddie said.

"No. I don't." I said.

"LA Metro announced that their Signal Systems are failing to function properly so they only got limited train services. Everyone started driving to work or taking the bus, and this made traffic jams everywhere." Eddie said. "I managed to get Chris to school through a shortcut which also brings me to your home."

_Jacky, maybe you should try to help me instead of eavesdropping on me._

**Jacky**

Hey, have you heard that the LA Metro is down? _09:40_

**Jackie**

noted with thanks. _09:40_

**10:30**

**STATION 118, LOS ANGELES**

It took us nearly an hour to return to the fire station. We are stuck in multiple traffic jams. Everyone was late.

Cap's the only one in the station, then Buck came in.

"The traffic jam is crazy. My jeep was stuck blocks away from the fire station."

"I am not going to survive that kind of traffic jams," I said. "Thank god Eddie appeared."

*Phone rings*

**FAMILY 118**

**Hen**

Bobby, I'm stuck in a traffic jam, near the fire station, can't get out of the car _10:31_

Someone's zooming through right next to me _10:32_

It's Michelle's cycle! _10:32_

**Buck**

Damn should've left my jeep at home and ask Michelle for a ride _10:32_

**Jackie**

...I really wish that my motorcycle was working🥲 _10:33_

**10:40**

A motorcycle stopped outside of the station. Michelle and Hen (?) walked inside with her helmet.

"I parked my car somewhere and asked Michelle to take me back to the station." Hen said.

**10:45**

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE CUTTING THE QUEUE!"

"Yeah, everyone's in a hurry. Please don't cut the line."

"Why? Why not?"

"You'd better call an ambulance, but... not for me!"

=====  
"911 what's your emergency?"

"I'm calling from 7th Street Metro Centre station! There's a fight out there! Someone cut a queue and got beaten up!"

**11:15**

**7TH STREET/METRO CENTRE STATION, LOS ANGLES**

We got a call that a fight had occurred at Metro Centre Station.

_Welp, people get impatient when waiting, and some people can light you up in these situations._

"Here. That's the guy you're looking for." Athena said. She was pinning someone down. "You're now under arrest."

"Hello, My name is Jackie, I'm going to perform a examination on you. Speak to me if you feel pain."

"HELP! HELP!" Someone shouted.

"I can take care of this myself."

"Ok. Michelle? Follow me. What happened?" Hen asked.

"Someone collapsed at the train platform. She just collapsed. Please can you help her?"

"Lead us to the patient. We will take care of the rest." Hen said.

"Call me if you need help. I will meet you on the rescue." I said.

"Jack, grab the LUCAS(Chest Compressions System) when you return."  
  


**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**  
"I got the LUCAS." I said.

"Ok. You know how to set it up right?" Heb asked.

 **Jacky**  
Yes. Taking over. _12:00_

Michelle was looking at the platform while me and hen were setting up the LUCAS.

"RUN! GET AWAY FROM THE PLATFORM! TRAINS COMING!" Michelle shouted and pushed us away.

People was shocked for a moment, then started running.

There was a loud, very loud crash.

A train crashed into the train on the platform.

"Oh my god..." Michelle said.

"I will get the triage pack." I said.

"Dispatch, rescue 118. A train crash had just occurred at 7th Street/Metro Center station. Multiple Causalities. Requesting support." Hen said to the walkie talkie.

"Michelle, continue resuscitation.'

"Analysing. Stop compressions..."

**GROUND LEVEL, 7TH STREET/METRO CENTRE STATION, LOS ANGLES**

I grabbed the triage bag from the rescue and headed back into the metro station.

Other paramedics and firefighters are flocking down to the station.

Hen and Michelle moved the patient out of the station.

"We are sending the cardiac arrest to the hospital, and pick up doctors from Los Angeles Mercy." Hen said.  
  


"Ok. I'll be monitoring his vitals" I said.  
  
  


**LOS ANGELES MERCY GENERAL**

"Here. Try to fit in. We will be briefing you on the way." Hen said.  
  


We offloaded the patient, and now we are picking up medical staff from the emergency room.  
  


"Two Metro trains crashed, multiple casualties, we are doing triage at the concourse. Get prepared." I said.  
  


We lead the doctors to the scene. Rescues and Fire Engines are parked everywhere, also the Chief's sedan, command vehicles, and even USAR.

An USAR firefighter stopped us. "Paramedics? And Doctors? Great. Follow me. We had a situation here."

The train driver was stuck in between 2 cars. And apparently something hit his head.

"Unequal pupils, the right side is larger." Michelle said.

"Sir? Sir can you hear me? If you can hear me, move your hands or speak to me, okay?" I said, but he isn't responsive.

"I think his Intracranial pressure is too high, and it's affecting his brain...." Dr Stevens said.

"...Bring me a drill, a scalpel, razor and disinfection stuff. I will intubate the patient."

"Wait are you sure...?" I asked.

"I don't have a choice, he won't make it if we leave him at this state."

"I will get those stuff ready." Michelle said.

"Command, Rescue 118. We need a drill here, stat." I talked to the walkie talkie.  
  
  


Later, Eddie came down and brought us a drill.

"Ok. Let's start. Jack, Michelle, monitor his vitals. " Dr Stevens said, "*Flush drill with alcohol,Deep breath* Scalpel."  
  
  


Dr Stevens started the procedure.

Yes. Burr holes. He did that to release the patients pressure inside his skull.  
  
  


"Done. Put a tourniquet on his left leg and extract him." This is when we handed the patient to the USAR team.  
  
  
  
  
  


We headed back to the triage area on the concourse, but Michelle stopped walking suddenly.

"I think we missed someone?" Michelle asked.

"Let's take a look..." I said.  
  
  


Michelle do have a good sixth sense, again. We found an unconscious patient sitting on the bench on the platform.  
  
  


"Left leg closed fracture, right femur fracture, closed. Broken ribs." Michelle said as she is performing an exam. "Miss? Can you hear me?"  
  
  


"Yellow tag. " I said, "(to the walkie) Found a yellow tag on the platform, behind the main escalator. Traction Splint, padded boards needed."

"Need some help?" Chim said while carrying splinting tools.  
  
  


"Thanks. Chim."

"Let me take care of the traction splint."

"I'll take care of the leg." I said.  
  
  


"Miss? We are Los Angeles Fire Department Paramedics. You just had an accident, your leg is broken. We are splinting them which can make you feel better. Can you tell me your name?" Michelle said. "Carmen, right? We're going to take good care of you."  
  
  


We transported Carmen to the triage area.

"Wait, aren't you guys sending me to the hospital?" Carmen asked.

"We will, but we have to send people that are heavily injured first."  
  
  


All of a sudden, someone shouted "WATCH OUT!" I looked backwards and saw someone running around with a knife.  
  
  


Wait... That guy is running towards us?

Shit.  
  
  


I was trying to cover Carmen. I started to see memories of my life...  
  
  
  
  
  


Then Michelle came from nowhere and knocked down the suspect by her bare hands (also smacked him with a clipboard) before he stabbed us.  
  
  


She kicked his knife away, then police officers arrested him.  
  
  


"Thanks..." I said.

"Now you owe me a meal. You alright?" Michelle asked.

"Yes. I'm alright thanks."

"We got space for Yellow tags! 3 green 1 yellow! To LA Community!" The Medical Communications Officer shouted.

"Yellow Tag coming!" I said, then moved Carmen's stretcher to the ground level.  
  
  
  
  
  


===

14:30

"Alright. Last batch of green tags. Mostly bone fractures and dislocations." I said. 

"Alright. You Guys hungry? The cafeteria here has great foods." Hen asked. "It's your first Mass Casualty you've ever worked at."

"Sure, I haven't eaten much this morning......" I said.

"Perfect. Let's go."

Hen was right. LA Community's Cafeteria probably has the best foods in Hospitals. The mashed potatoes and meatballs marks the end of our first Mass Casualty incident..

And time's up! Gotta go to classes... Bye!

**Jackie**

Oh yes you owe Michelle a dinner _14:45_

**Jacky**

What _14:46_


	12. On the Other Side of Her “Wall”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a usual call, until Michelle got kidnapped by a group of people, including the one who made Michelle rude and unfriendly, or to be simple, the guy who made Michelle “Strong”. 
> 
> (This is part one of the chapter, I’m still working on part 2)

**TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENT SCENES.**

**13:50**

**STUDIO SELF-STORAGE**

Jackie

"Found the patient. She's at Storage Cell 3170..."

Michelle was still talking on the walkie, and all of a sudden...  
  


"Urrgh!"

*Wakie drop*  
  


"Michelle? It's Jack! Respond! Are you alright?"

"Hey get rid of that thing! *kick*"  
  


I walked into rows and rows of storage cells, alone.

Then I saw a walkie talkie. The serial number... this walkie belongs to Michelle!

"Hen... Michelle is missing."

"Oh god.... Dispatch? We got a paramedic missing in action. Michelle Clark, 25, we found her walkie on site."  
  


====================================

Michelle

My name is Michelle Clark.

I was born by a pair of couple in Hong Kong. And well, I got abandoned by my "parents" right after birth.

As far as can remember, my parents adopted me and raised me up in Hong Kong until I was 14. Then we relocated back to Los Angeles, as Mum's company relocated to LA.

It was hard to leave somewhere you've been living for a long time. It's even harder when both of your parents broke up and one of them died. Let's put those shit behind.

Since then, I had been living with Abby*. That's also why my last name is Clark.

(*: Abigail "Abby" Clark, from season 1 and the end of season 3)

====================================  
  


**10 YEARS AGO**   
**LOS ANGELES POLICE STATION**   
  


"Athena, this child is orphaned. Her only parent is deceased. Paramedics can't leave her alone in the hospital and sent her here. Can you take care of her at least for now?"

"Sure, captain."  
  


"Hey. I'm Athena. What's your name?"

"Michelle."

"Ok. Michelle. I'm currently looking for your father and see if he could pick you up."

"He's gone"

"How about your neighbours?"

"I know Aunt Abby. She lives next door."  
  
  


 **AT ABBY'S HOUSE**  
  
"Hello?" Abby opened the door.

"Hello, I am LAPD Sergeant Athena Grant. Michelle's on her own for now, and we couldn't keep her at the police's station overnight. Can you take care of her until we find her relatives?" Athena asked.

"Um.. ok. I will take care of her for now." 

And... since LAPD couldn't find my relatives, so Abby adopted me few months later.

====================================

**PRESENT**

*Phone rings*

**EMERGENCY ALERT**

ADULT ABDUCTION - LOS ANGELES

Victim: Michelle Clark, 25 yr old, 5.58 ft tall, long blond hair, Caucasian.

Suspect: Group of unidentified person, potentially armed.

Vehicle: Unknown

Last Seen: Studio Self Storage, wearing a LAFD Paramedic Uniform.

If Observed call 911  
  


"Cap... This... appeared on my phone...."

"Me too"

====================================

 **MEANWHILE**...

"Hey babe, do you miss me...?"

*A hard slap* 

====================================

**15:30**

*Phone rings*

"Guys! Michelle sent me her live location!" I shouted.

It's been hours since Michelle went missing. And that is by far the most exciting piece of news.  
  
  


"Give me the location,I will send that to Athena." Cap said. 

====================================

**17:30**

  
I was still looking at Michelle's live location.

"Michelle's location pointer is moving, and... its blocks away from us?"

"Wait what?" Hen asked.  
  
  


A van zoomed right in front of us, the location pointer also zoomed right in front of ours.  
  
"I think we've found Michelle..." I said.

"Cap? I think we located the car. Blue minivan. It matches Michelle's location. In pursuit, call Athena."

"Blue minivan? With a large exhaust? That matches Michelle's Location? We saw that, but we couldn't follow it. Chimney managed to write down parts of its licence number. Cap is now calling Athena."

"Thanks Buck. Really appreciate it."  
  
  


We followed the van and soon forced the van to a dead end.  
  


"Cap. We forced the van to a dead end at Willhardt Street."

"Copy that, Engine 118 on route."

"Ladder 118 too."

"Dispatch, requesting police on Willhardt street, we got the suspect cornered."

Something... isn't right. 

"Is it speeding up?" I said.  
"Is he serious?" Hen asked.

"All units, the van is not giving up. It is trying to run over us."

But before he could ram us, Buck's Engine and Athena's police car blocked the road. 

Athena and other police officers pulled out their guns and surrounded the van.

The driver must've gotten desperate, and tried to drive the van through an obstacle. But Athena already had placed spikes on the road. The van ran over the spikes, then it crashed into the obstacle and our Ladder truck. 

Athena and other police officers surrounded the crashed van, and cuffed the driver and the people onboard. No one is injured as the car got spiked after it performed a u-turn.

"Hen, Jack! She's here!" Athena waved at us.

I Grabbed the equipment bag and ran towards the van. 

"Michelle? Michelle!" I started to examine her. 

"Hen? Chim? I need some help here." I shouted.

I think I spotted signs of internal bleeding.... I can't imagine what kind of stuff had Michelle been through...

====================================

**22:00**

**LOS ANGELES MERCY GENERAL**

"Family of Michelle Clark?" The surgeon called us.

"How's Michelle?" I asked........

"Michelle was bleeding internally and had 2 broken ribs. We operated on her and we fixed the bleeding and the ribs. She is now in recovery."

"Thanks... Thank you,"  
  
  


**RECOVERY ROOM**

I sat next to Michelle's bed, along with Hen, Buck, and Cap.

Michelle is starting to wake up.  
"Morning, sunshine," I said.

Suddenly, Michelle hugged me and cried on my shoulders.  
I stammered for a moment and hugged her back.  
"You're safe now."

Buck hugged us, and also Hen and Cap.

(To be continued)


	13. Fight Or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle founds out that his boyfriend’s identity was not the one she knew for years, and faces a fight or flight when she returns home.

"It's Chris Andrews. He is my boyfriend and he is an abusive one." Michelle said.

"OK. Got it. Thank you for your assistance." The police detective closes his notebook and left the room.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"I'm alright. You should go get some rest." Michelle said.

"Nah. I will stay." I said.

The detective came back to the room.

"Ms. Clark? Are you sure that the one who attacked you is Chris Andrews?" The detective asked.

_That's strange._

"Yes. What's the problem?" Michelle responded.

"We couldn't find that name. We checked with our internal systems and County systems and the also California DMV but we found nothing."

"What... I've been with him for nearly 6 years... and I don't even know his real name. Great."

"Do you have anything that haves his real name, like a letter or bank statements?"

"No. He never lets me touch these stuff."

"Oh, I see. Thanks for the info."

"He never lets me touch these... and now I know why."

======================================

Michelle   
**5 YEARS AGO**

"Chris? I'm back. I got your mail from the mailbox." I said when I was opening the apartment door.

"You got my mail?" Chris asked.

"Yes. What's the problem?"

Chris ran towards me and pushed me against the wall.

"Don't you dare messing with my mail."

"Yes..."

"Put them down. Good girl."

Chris released me.

Well, I haven't touched the mailbox again, and he locked the mailbox, and only he can open it.

======================================

**A WEEK LATER**

"Ms. Clark, you can go home after I take care of the paperwork. Please stay home and rest for at least 2 weeks before you return to work. Refrain from doing exercises or anything that involves intensive physical activities." The doctor said.

"Thanks, Dr. Blake," Michelle said.

Michelle's getting discharged today, and she will go back to her house.

Buck's driving her home on his Jeep.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

"I have an extra bed available if you're interested," I said before Michelle leaves Buck's Jeep.

"Thanks, Jack. I think I'll manage." Michelle said.

"Alright, call us if you need help."

"Ok. Bye Jack and Buck.'

"Bye."

 **Jackie**  
Are you sure that you'll be fine if Michelle is staying at your place? _12:10_

 **Jacky**  
Yeah _12:10_  
I'm just trying my best to help. _09:10_  
We're a family, right? _09:10_

Right. _12:10_

======================================

Michelle 

I pressed on the doorbell, and Chris opened the door.  
"Hey." He said, then he hugged me.  
I froze. I can't stop myself from thinking about what happened last week.

That's enough.  
I gave him a hard push. He fell to the ground. And I ran away as far as I could.

"Hello? Jack spea......"  
"Jack? Can you drive me to your place? I can't. I can't. I..."  
"Calm down. I'm telling Buck to return. Are you on the run?"  
"Yes"  
"Be careful."

======================================

  
Jackie

_It seems that I (and also Jacky) will have a new roommate soon._

"Buck? We have to pick up Michelle again, she resisted his boyfriend and is now on the run," I said.  
"Ok."

Buck pulled up in front of Michelle's apartment and I opened the door.  
"Michelle! Here! Over here!" I waved towards Michelle.  
Michelle boarded the car.  
"Alright. Where to? " Buck asked.  
"My home," I said.

**20:00**   
**JACKY'S HOUSE**

"Michelle... erm... I'm sorry. But the air con isn't working in your room. And I forget that I threw out the mattress..." I said.  
"It's alright. Thanks for giving me somewhere to stay." Michelle said.

**23:00**   
Jacky

_I'm not sure what had my ex-roommate shoved into the vents but it's cleaned. But the bed frame..._  
"The aircon is cleaned, but there's still no mattress," I said.

Michelle didn't say anything, and grabbed towels and a blanket, and laid them on the sofa. She pulled off her top and slept on the sofa.

"Um... you can sleep on my bed if you want to," I said.  
"It's alright. I prefer the sofa anyway." Michelle said. "Good night."  
"Alright. Goodnight." I said.

**MIDNIGHT**

I woke up and answered the call of nature. When I was returning to my room, I saw Michelle sleeping with her blanket on the side of the sofa.

And she left the lights on. _I wonder how she can still fall asleep with a lamp shining above her head._  
I covered Michelle with the blanket, and saw scars on her abdomen, somewhere on her (visible) obliques, and one on her left side shoulder.

_Is that... what Chris has done? Alright, I am too tired to figure out how these got on her._

"It's warm in here but you can't sleep nearly half-naked without something covering you," I said when I was covering her with her blanket.

 **THE NEXT DAY**  
I woke up early to cook breakfast.  
Michelle woke up.

"Good morning, I made you breakfast," I said.  
"Thanks. I used to be the one who made breakfast." Michelle said.

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**  
We are eating our breakfast.

"Hey... erm... your scars on your shoulders..." I said.

"Oh, you mean the scars here and here? It's from Chris. To be honest I'd rather get them from my work." Michelle said.  
"Oh. Erm... I'm sorry."

"Nah it's alright. Eventually, I will get scars from work." Michelle said. "Oh my phone rang"

"Hello? Yes, it's Michelle."  
"Oh, so he's moving out? Like he's gone?"  
"Ok. Got it. I will clear the apartment today.'  
"Yes. Ok. Thanks. Goodbye."

"Jack, Chris's landlord called. He left LA and I will have to clear his flat today."  
"Alright, let's get you a new mattress and beddings too."

 **MICHELLE'S APARTMENT**  
Michelle opened the door. We entered the apartment.

"As empty as always. Jack? Put down the boxes.... here." Michelle said.  
 _Everything is gone. Not sure about the rooms though._

Michelle walked into the bedroom while I place down the cardboard box.   
"Alright. Do you need help?" I asked  
"No, not yet."  
"I'll wait in the living room." 

Michelle left after picking up a box of stuff.  
"I hate this place. Goodbye." Michelle said and closed the door. 

**10:00**   
Jackie

"So... this is the Home depot," I said.  
 _Yes. Jacky left me on the Uber ride here._  
"Yeah. Let's go." Michelle said.

We went straight to the bedroom section.  
"First thing on the list: mattress," Michelle said and started trying them out.  
"Hmm... no. Too stiff." Michelle said while lying on the mattress.

"Hey how about this one? It's bouncy and soft." I asked while sitting on the mattress.  
"The price tag." Michelle pointed.  
"Oh," I said.

 **Jacky**  
Hallelujah, that's expensive. _11:20_

"Well. I prefer your sofa more..."

 **Jacky**  
No. _11:21_

"Nah let's just get you an actual bed instead."  
"Oh. How about... this one?"  
"Let's see."  
"Mhm. Just like your sofa." Michelle said. "I'm choosing this one."  
"Alright."

"The second thing on the list will be beddings and pillows," Michelle said.

  
 **A FEW HOURS LATER**  
We rented a truck and delivered the mattress and beddings home after we take care of Michelle's bed  
Michelle started to unpack the stuff she brought back from her former home after we

She took out a photo of her with a man.  
"That's... the guy named Chris." She said.  
"Do you need me to take care of that for you?" I asked.  
"No. That way I will remember him. I'll just put it away."

"Oh is this the 118?" I asked.  
"Yes. That's you over here. Annnnnnd That's me." Michelle pointed at the picture.  
Michelle placed the picture on the desk, next to her laptop.  
"This is my family..." Michelle said.  
"Yeah," I said.

Michelle stood up and grabbed the photo frame with the picture of herself and Chris. She took out the photo and ripped it into the pieces.  
"And he's not my family," Michelle said, then threw the pieces of the picture into the trash can. "Alright. I don't have to pretend that I am strong anymore."  
"Need a hug?"  
"Yes."


	14. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas here in Los Angeles, for this year, Jackie, Michelle and the crew from 118 had been busy creating miracles around the city.

**2 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

_Hmm. The Fire Ace._   
_Nice name for a bar, considering it's near our Station._

Buck took me out for a drink.  
He tried to ask everyone out, but Chim is going out on a date with Maddie, Hen and Cap are eating dinner at home, Michelle is still at home, recovering from her injuries.

"So that's both of us only for tonight... thanks, Jacky..." Buck said.  
"It's alright, I'm free tonight anyways," I said.  
We entered the bar, and the owner greeted us right away.

"Hey, Buck! And this is..."  
"Jacky, Jacky Man. I'm a paramedic at Buck's station."  
"Nice to meet ya, I'm Sam, the owner here. Oh and today there's live music over there if you are interested."  
"Thanks, Sam."

I headed over to the stage in a corner of the bar.

"I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gift

Some superheroes

Some Fairy-tale bliss

Just someone I can turn to

Somebody I can kiss

I want something just like this..."

"Thank you, everyone!" Michelle said. "Wait. Jack?"

"Yes, Michelle it's me. I never knew that you played the guitar."

"So you know now. I started playing guitar when I was around 14." Michelle said.

We sat at the bar area.

"This is Sam's guitar. We've been friends since I moved to LA. I couldn't own one, so I ended up borrowing Sam's. I express my feelings by singing and playing the guitar since *Grabs a drink* I couldn't do so when that bastard is around."

_Well just like me who express my feelings by writing._   
_Oh. Hey. I'm.... the writer. Sorry for interrupting. Yeah. I should go. Bye._

"I see...."

 **Jackie**  
Hey I can play the guitar _22:30_  
let me join in! _22:30_  
Yes, I am having a nap. _22:30_

Jackie

"Me too. I can play the guitar too." I said.  
"Oh. Go on," Michelle said and handed me the guitar.

"Just.. don't break it," Sam added.

"Alright. Thanks." I said.

I looked up for the chords that I got on my phone.

 _The Nights... Alright_ _,_ _I choose you._

"I never know that you also played the guitar too."

"Now you know."

**CHRISTMAS**   
Jacky

_Yes. The usual motorcycle ride. The best solution for traffic jams._  
 _Oh yes. My bag is on the cycle. How can_ _I_ _forget that?_

_Uh oh._   
_My cycle is on fire._

"Guys? I need help." I said. "GUYS? MY MOTORCYCLE IS ON FIRE."

Buck and Hen extinguished the fire with a fire extinguisher.  
"Well. Merry Christmas." I said and grabbed my bag (which was lying next to the burnt bike, unharmed.)  
"Merry... Christmas, jack." Buck said.

 **Jacky**  
Jackie remember to ask Michelle for a ride home. My motorcycle was on fire. _09:10_

Jackie  
"Michelle....?"  
"Alright let me guess. Need a ride home?"  
"You read my mind."  
"Of course Jack I saw your bike on fire."  
"Anyways thanks."

Cap called us from the ground floor.

"Everyone, here's our Christmas present: a new Aerial Ladder Truck!"

 _Remember like weeks ago when Michelle was kidnapped? The van she was on crashed into our ladder truck. The ladder tr_ _uck_ _was hit on the side, no one was hurt but the ladder truck was damaged. So we got a new one instead._

 _Oh, speaking of the Ladder truck, this is the first day of Michelle's work after the incident.. She stayed in_ _the_ _hospital for a week and stayed home for 3 weeks. So I made up a plan with Hen and Buck._

While cap is taking others (including Michelle) around the new Ladder Truck, I sneaked to the rescue with Buck and Hen.

"Ok. Be careful Buck..." I said while Buck transferred the cake to the stretcher.  
"Ok.... here we go. Done." Buck said.  
"Now open the door and I will push the stretcher out with Hen."

 _Pulling a stretcher with actual people on it is easy, but a cake... it_ _'s_ _more challenging._

"Easy... easy..." Hen said when she was moving the stretcher.  
"Woah!" The cake is about to fall over...!  
"Gotcha!" Buck jumped in just in time.  
"Buck you saved the day," I said.

We pushed the stretcher to the back of the ladder truck.  
"Welcome back Michelle!" We shouted.

"Oh, I thought no one remembered that. Thanks." Michelle smiled then said.

"Alright, you smiled," I said.

"Chris is out of LA. I am officially disengaging my shield." Michelle said.  
  
  


**09:45**

\- 911 What's your emergency?

\- I FELL AND BROKE MY ARMS! HELP!

**10:00**

Christmas. A holiday! But there's something that kills the holiday mood - work. No one likes to work during a holiday.

A woman called 9-1-1 after she slipped in her toilet when she was dressing up for work.  
  


"I hate work...and I think I found a worm...that came from my huge pimple." the caller said. "I can't believe that I have to go to work on a freaking holiday!"

"What worm... how big is it? And how does it look like?" Buck asked.

"It's.... erm... this (pinching hand) big."

"That's likely to be a maggot. Have you been to Africa recently?" Hen said.

"CDC said that some flies deposit eggs near wounds or sores, or they might get into you by mosquito bites. Those eggs that got inside grow into maggots." I said, after doing a google search.

"Yes... I returned from a backpacking trip last week... its for work. I think I got a mosquito bite there.. why these stuff keeps happening to me..."

"We are taking you to the hospital where they can fix your dislocated arms and remove any remaining eggs," Chim said.

"Now you don't have to work at Christmas," Michelle said.

"Yay, I guess."  
  


**ON THE RESCUE**

"I think I should give myself a Christmas present..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of switching jobs."

"That's great. Having a job that makes you feel happy is important." I said.

"Haven't decided that yet. I wanted to help people, but now I ended up being someone working in an office. I hate my job."

"I'm sure you can find one. Ever considered being a paramedic? There are private providers out there if you aren't interested in being a firefighter." I said.

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. I will check on it... after the doctors fix my broken arm."  
  


**12:15**

\- 911 What's your emergency?

\- Help... I need help... Someone fell from the roof.

**12:30**

It's Christmas, a great time for Christmas presents, but not so great if you have to take care of decorations, on the roof.  
A man fell from the roof, and his neighbor was hurt while trying to help him.

"Mr. Parker fell from the roof when he was installing the inflated Santa Claus."

"Ok. Let us take care of him. Jack? Michelle?" Hen said. I followed Hen to the patient. But Michelle is taking care of the boy who called 9-1-1.

I performed an examination on Mr. Parker with Hen. He isn't seriously injured like he only suffered a bone fracture on his leg. The Santa fell with him and broke his fall.

Michelle is still taking care of the caller.

"Need any help?" I asked.  
"No. Just a cut. I manage." Michelle replied. "He's Noah, by the way."

Michelle finished bandaging Noah's wound. He gave Michelle a post-it.

"Hmm... that looks like a serious problem. I think I need to take you to the hospital to have a look."  
"What's wrong...?" I asked.

_That's odd._

She passed me Noah's post-it.

"I NEED HELP,"

"Oh. Ok. I'll talk to Hen. Seems serious." I said.

"Hen, we got a problem on our hands," I said and gave the post-it to Hen.  
"That's serious. Bring her to the rescue, quickly. I will notify dispatch." Hen said.

"Michelle? Bring the patient to the rescue. Quick." I said.  
"Alright Noah, let's go," Michelle said.

**ON THE RESCUE**

"Noah, you're on safe hands," Michelle said. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"My dad... she brought back a kid someday.... and I saw his face on the news. The boy looks scared."

"Okay. I see." Michelle said.

"I was involved in a similar case before... I will call Dispatch, and see what can we do about this." Hen said.  
  


**13:00**

Athena met us at the hospital.

"Thena, here's the kid. He gave us this memo so we called it in." Hen said.

"Thanks, Hen. What's his name?"

"Noah. Noah Miller. That's what he told us." Michelle said.

"Ok. Is he injured?"

"Yes, but just a small cut," I said. "Noah, this is Athena. She is going to help you."

"Thank you, Jackie, Michelle, and Hen," Noah said.

"You're welcome."

**16:30**

"Rescue 118? This is dispatch. We need your help." That came from the radio.  
  


"Michelle, Jack, look outside. Dispatch wants us to look for a red scooter. Caller called 911 for help but have no idea where she is." Hen said.

"Ok," Michelle said.

"Wilco," I said.

We both looked out of the window- I sat near the rear door, and Michelle is looking out of the side door window.  
  


**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

"Hen? I saw the scooter!" Michelle said.

"Dispatch? We found the location that you're looking for."

"Rescue 118, Location confirmed. Thanks for your help. We will need you to pull up somewhere nearby, to get the caller."

"Roger that dispatch."

"Wait. Is this... the house next to Mr. Parker's house? Noah's House?" I asked.

"I think I saw this house before," Michelle said.  
  


"Yes. This is Noah's house. Dispatch received a call from here, looks like a child." Hen said.

"Hen? Can you tell dispatch to get the girl out?" Michelle asked.

"Dispatch, can you tell the child to leave the house?"

"No, the girl seems too frightened. You will have to break in."  
  


**Jacky**

Let the expert take care of the job. _16:05_

We broke into the house.

Michelle found the girl in the living room.

"I'm here to help. Follow me." Michelle said. The girl ran towards her, and she picked her up.

We left the house. I saw a man running towards us.

"RUN, MICHELLE RUN!"

Right after Michelle and the girl safely boarded the rescue, I got strangled by someone behind me.  
  


_I... can't breathe._

_And_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _am seeing flashbacks, in between reality and memories. The nightmare._

"JACK?" _"JACKIE?"_

_I saw Daniel and Michelle, running towards me._

_That's it. I have to fight back._

I bit the man and stepped on his foot. He shouted in pain and released me.

"Jack? Here, I got you." Michelle said while holding my arms. She helped me to walk back to the rescue.

"Jack? You alright?" Michelle asked.

I didn't say anything, and I cried on Michelle's shoulders.

Michelle put her arms around me.

**17:30**

"Both of them were on the AMBER alert. We called their parents and they are on their way. The boy comes from Orange Country, and the girl was recently taken away from Santa Clarita." said Athena. "You guys did a great job today."

"Thanks, thena." Hen said.

"No. Thank you. And I mean all of you."

Someone ran towards us.

"Where's my daughter?" He asked.

"What is your name?" I asked

"James Holmes. Father of Ellie Holmes."

"There. Bay 2."

"Thank you...."

"You're welcome."

I joined Michelle at the nurse station and watched the 2 kids reunited with their parents.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yes. That was my nightmare. But thank you." I said.

"You're welcome."

"This is a Christmas miracle, right?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Merry Christmas."

"You too. Merry Christmas."

"You up for dinner tonight?"

"Sure thanks. How about Sam's place?"

"Hell yeah."  
  
  


 **THE FIRE ACE**  
"Hey, Michelle and Jack. Welcome!"

"Sam Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you! Here's your guitar. Enjoy."

"Thanks, Sam!"

**AT THE STAGE**

"Guys? Merry Christmas! Alright. Let's begin with Last Christmas."


End file.
